Fragile
by DancingRaindrops
Summary: Don't leave me like this. I thought I had you figured out. Something's gone terribly wrong. You're all I wanted...Semi-happy ending. For dear Bekah.


A/N: For Bekah. :D I hope you're pleasantly surprised by this. ;) You're such a wonderful friend, Bekah, I look up to you like an older sister and frankly can't believe that you enjoy reading my work. :P I've really cherished our friendship thus far, and I can only hope it will develop further as time goes on! You're such a caring individual :) Hope to talk to you soon! Enjoy. ;D

**Fragile**

_You and I walk a fragile line._

You used to wonder what went wrong.

**H**ow a relationship that was so perfect could have crumbled so quickly.

And then you found out.

The relationship hadn't been p**e**rfect after all.

He was only using you.

And suddenly, all the pieces fall into place with startling clarity.

_I thought I had you figured out._

The way he was never quite as enthusiastic as you were.

The way he whispered in your ear on**l**y when cameras were watching.

The way his eyes would sometimes wander, sliding past you and focusing on what he told you was nothing.

He broke up with you aft**e**r a matter of weeks rather than months, weeks that you thought had been the best of your life.

He said he realized that he loved you only as a **f**riend.

And your world came crashing down.

_Don't leave me like this._

It's weeks la**t**er, and you still can't help but think about him every minute.

Him and her.

The supposed "nothing" he had been staring at was another actress, one who was prettier than you in ever**y** way.

It breaks your heart a little every time you see them together.

When they share a secret smile, like they're the **o**nly two people in the world.

When they kiss, and you close your eyes and remember exactly how his lips felt against yours.

When he is eager to do anything to spend time with her, no matter what other obligations he has to ignore.

When they go on dates and he tries to shield her from the paparazzi.

You remember how he was always ready to stop and smile for the cameras when it was yo**u** instead.

How it was always a show for everyone else, though you didn't see it at the time.

How he used you like a puppet, like a toy in his sick game.

How he never cared about you the way he cares about her.

How he never loved you like you loved him.

Like you still do.

_Stood there and watched you walk away from everything we had. But I still mean every word I said to you._

Some days, it hurts so much to see them together that it's like **a** knife is driving itself into your chest, twisting and slowly forcing its way in.

On others, it's as though you can't feel anything at all.

You've begun to waste away, your appearance becoming dul**l** and your appetite disappearing as you think about how much better she is.

You'd give anything to have him back.

Anything.

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone._

You wish that you could feel how you used to, back when being in l**o**ve didn't make it hard to swallow.

You wish that he didn't care so much about publicity, that he had realized he had enough fans without having to break your heart.

You wish that he had never asked you out, that you had only gone on as friends and harboring a secret crush on him.

You wish that things were differe**n**t.

But they'r**e** not.

They say that falling in love is magical.

You believed **t**hem.

But then he left you.

The magic is gone, and all you're left with is a shattered heart and his name on your lips.

You're left w**o**ndering why.

_I never thought I'd live to see it break._

"Sonny?"

For the briefest of se**c**onds, you think it's him.

Your eyes light up, and a smile graces your face for the first moment in a long while.

Then you tu**r**n your head.

And it's someone else.

The spark of hope that flared within **y**ou dies.

_You're all I wanted._

The next thing you know, you've surrendered to the overwhelming grief and burying your face in your hands to hide the tears.

"Oh, Sonny, don't, please, don't."

Strong arms encircle you in an embrace, one hand stroking your hair comfortingly while the other grips yours.

This brings on a new round of tears, clutching to the one person who chooses not to abandon you when you need help.

_Won't finish what you started._

"He isn't worth it, Sonny. He's not worth this. He never deserved you."

You gasp with sobs, trying to bring back composure.

"But I – but I – " you choke out, the lump in your throat returning.

"You loved him?"

The voice is understanding, calm and kind.

It makes you feel safe.

Protected.

Warm.

"Yes."

You whisper the word softly, the tears subsiding into soft hiccups.

"I still do," you murmur a few moments later, more to yourself than him.

_Something keeps me holding onto nothing._

He winces at the thought, his arms stiffening around you.

"Sonny?"

You look up at him with red-rimmed eyes, still sniffling.

"Do you…I know he was your first love."

You nod, forcing yourself to swallow the wave of rising tears.

"But that doesn't mean that you won't have another."

Though a retort is on the tip of your tongue, you bite it back.

How would _he_ know how you feel?

"And trust me, there are plenty of guys to fill those shoes."

He looks down at you with those expressive eyes.

You wonder if he's trying to convey something more.

_He will try to take away my pain._

"Plenty," he repeats.

You notice that he might just have the most beautiful smile you've ever seen.

And it isn't fake.

You step closer to him, wrapping your arms around his waist.

Your head fits perfectly on his chest.

"Thank you, Chad."

And your shattered heart begins to piece itself together.

One shard of glass at a time.

_And he just might make me smile._

A/N: The lines in italics are from Taylor Swift's song _Haunted_. They're not in the same order as the song, and I know I changed the idea of it with the end. :P But I couldn't leave Sonny heartbroken, could I? It's not really meant to be a song fic anyway, I just felt like the lines fit and they would be nice to have in there. ;)

Did any of you think the "he" in the beginning was Chad? Any of you? xP I partially based the story on the whole Joe/Demi debacle, but a lot of it was really just emotional stuff pouring out. Credit goes to Bekah herself for helping with the idea. :P

Anyway. I hope you liked it. :) Please, please review. I know it's annoying when writers beg for reviews, but I can't tell you enough how much they mean to me. Please let me know what you thought. Thank you. :D


End file.
